fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumeko Jabami (Genesis x Crisis)
|-|Normal State= |-|Gamble freak= Yumeko Jabami is the main protagonist of Kakegurui. She is a transfer student at Hyakkou Private Academy and the classmate of Ryota Suzui and Mary Saotome. Yumeko's family is aligned with the family of Kirari Momobami who challenges her for Hyakkaou Private Academy. She along with others from her universe were sucked into a dimensional rift that lead to a completely different reality with different rules. History (WIP) Kakegurui history can be read here. Upon her arrival into Ignia's reality but Azura's multiverse, she and the others were completely shocked upon what happened at where exactly were they. Like everyone else, she felt an incredible amount of power surging from within her. She noticed whenever she imagined something, it came true. Before she had even arrived, she was in the middle of a gamble with Kirari Momobami, Mary Saotome, Ryota Suzui, Ririka Momobami, and Midara Ikishima. They were all in a game of Texas hold'em during the transition. Kirari, Yumeko, and Ririka were the least shocked about the entire situation. Midari was not with them after it happened. Kirari considered it an interesting development. They landed in a city called "Palm City". Which is known for it's extremely high crime rates. Yumeko was having fun testing her new abilities, as well as Kirari. Ryota and Mary were the most hesitant but they soon realized they had these capabilities. Yumeko being Yumeko, imagined a poker table, so that they could continue their game. However, they were soon interrupted by the arrival of the Archangel Remia. Remia, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Valentina, and Raphael went to investigate the new beings coming into Azura's universe. They were in awe upon looking at her beauty. She put away her wings, and descended to the ground. Ryota asked if they were in Heaven upon seeing her. Both Yumeko, Kirari, and Ririka could tell right away this woman was dangerous despite looking like a beautiful angel. Being gamblers, they could easily read facial expressions and determine intentions. Remia being an angel did not hide this at all. Yumeko looked alarmed, while Kirari was merely smiling, while Mary and Ryota were almost hypnotized by her beauty. Remia noted they all had divinity energy within them despite them being foreign to this world. They were all confused as that term is foreign to them. Right away Remia knew they were not allies of Diodora. She could also sense they were human. When asked who she was by Mary she replied with "Remia. Head of Heaven. The Archangel of Strength, and the most powerful being in existence." Ryota was intimidated by these words, however Yumeko seemed to have been fangirling upon hearing these words. LwuC8PYTSQXxwc5u99L7wUjbq-MdG6rLc7U_z9yynsby0yoUIneu8t-KRoJa2Cj6ch-Qltb3fuOdKFRhHJEV2Q.gif Remia told them she was tempted to kill them on the spot, however she was too intrigued about the situation to do so without getting more answers. Kirari smiled and said "something tells me you haven't completely made up your mind about killing us?" 11344d82e63c5a13f115a61453c96dcb.jpg Remia gave a menacing smile and thought to herself "I think i like this one..." as she licked her lips. Her attention was directed at Yumeko when she said "Please do not kill us, Remia-San." Remia was intrigued by her also. Yumeko and Kirari were not afraid in the slightest. Remia noticed the two of them were similar. She was uninterested in the rest of their group. Because they were just humans, she did not want to kill them. Mainly because of how intrigued she was of Yumeko and Kirari. She asked what the two of their names are, and they told her. Ririka was silent the entire time. Kakegurui_anime_episode_2_Ririka_Momobami_profile_image.PNG.png It was impossible to determine how she was feeling in the situation. Yumeko spoke to Mary and Ryota telepathically. She told them that this angel was extremely dangerous, and that they should not say something to upset her. They understood and kept their mouths shut. Ririka sort of just let her twin sister and Yumeko do all of the talking. Yumeko finally asked Remia a question of her own. A question that shocked her. She started doing twirls and spins of happiness. "Remia San. Would you like to gamble with me?" Mary, Ryota, Ririka, were all terrified with her sudden question. Remia stood in confusion for a second. Kirari smiled and thought "I'd expect nothing less of Jabami Yumeko. So the invasive species devoured my fish tank and is willing to devour another". Remia did a cute little giggle. She politely declined. Yumeko's eye's turned red, before she asked her. tumblr_ox0316AxA51vy2tgqo5_250.jpg "Oh come on Remia san!~ I can already see it. That internal bloodlust seeping through your pores. Let's gamble our hearts out!~ PpG6FZr.jpg Remia was laughed hysterically which shocked Ryota and Mary. Kirari still had the same expression on her face but she was interested in Yumeko. "To think i was going to kill you all on the spot. You are by far the most interesting being i have ever came across. I'll take you up on that offer." Remia told her. Remia noticed Yumeko almost pulled out her other nature. What shocked her even more, was when Yumeko asked "Remia san. Are you capable of dying?" roboticsnotes-17-aki-surprised-cute_face.jpg|Remia made a similar face The two played a special gamble game created by Kirari Momobami using her new powers. To which Remia was defeated. Remia was intrigued by her. However she told her gambling was not her thing. Remia summoned a light sword in her right hand and pointed at her chest. Yumeko told her "No no Remia San! I just wanted to enjoy a game with you. It's a shame i couldn't see that other side of you. Divinity Level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength that is not mentioned in verse. With every hundred thousand is a 30% increase in strength. Yumeko Jabami has a divinity level of 10,020,059. Appearance Yumeko is a very attractive pale-skinned girl with a large bust. She has long black hair that is styled in a hime-cut and brown eyes, along with two curved streaks at the side of her face and brown eyes (In the anime and manga, her eyes are sometimes seen glowing red whenever she becomes excited). She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform; a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and black/grey coloured stockings. As well as the academy's issued footwear, brown coloured loafers with black soles. She also sports pale pink lipstick, red painted fingernails (sometimes seen as pink) and a ring around her left thumb. Personality (WIP) YumekoExcited.jpg|Yumeko excited to gamble Yumeko is shown to be a very upbeat and charismatic character who consistently attracts the affection or interest people around her. Not only is she able to befriend those who previously disliked her, she is able to catch the attention of the entire student body. She does just that on her very first day of school and manages to continue doing so on nearly a daily basis. Every time she notices an opponent cheating in games, her button gets switched to a bloodthirsty side of her, usually seen when her eyes turn red and she frightens her opponents. YumekoMaryloss.jpg|Yumeko scaring Mary after the latter's loss Though she is typically very friendly, she abstains from acting this way when she uses her perceptiveness to expose her classmates' cheating. She is capable of doing this even after only a couple of rounds of gambling, as she is easily able to decipher what strategies and tricks they are using to skew the game in their favor. While doing this, she may unabashedly condemn the other player and their ways, preferring honesty over politeness in such cases. YumekoCrazy1.jpg|Yumeko excited by the risks Despite the disadvantage she faces when others cheat, she does not concede. This is largely due to the fact that she does not seem to experience fear or anxiety from taking risks. In fact, it gives her a thrill. Because of this, she tends to take high-risk bets in gambles, even if she has nothing to rely on but luck. Though this can sometimes end in her loss, she is emotionally unaffected by the results; she simply uses her loss or gains a means to further indulge her gambling habit. She also wants to make her friends feel the same rush as she does. So while her pushing them into risky gambles might seem irresponsible, she actually means it well. YumekoNoGuilt.jpg|Yumeko admitting she feels no remorse She seems to be fairly aware of her eccentricities and that her way of gambling doesn't follow normal conduct. As such she rejoices when people support her or encourage her, especially those close to her, greatly valuing their friendship, albeit in her own ways. Despite the obvious joy and pleasure gambling gives her, Yumeko rationally understands that her behaviour is immoral and depraved; she has admitted that she feels absolutely no remorse for the people she has defeated and ruined in a gamble, feeling instead guilty for her inability to sympathize with her victims. Yumeko does not seem to be a fearful individual. As she was willing to challege Remia to a gamble, even though she could tell how dangerous she was. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Yumeko Jabami Origin: Kakegurui/Genesis x Crisis Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s Classification: Human, Goddess (Currently) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Due to having divinity energy, Yumeko is capable of manipulating reality based on her thoughts and imaginations), Conceptual Manipulation (Yumeko is capable of creating, altering, and erasing or destroying concepts due to divinity energy), Death Manipulation (Yumeko can induce death onto others if they lose a game they bet on their life. However, she can do this casually), Life Manipulation (Yumeko is capable of manipulating the life forces of other beings), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Yumeko has created entire pocket realities for her games with their own rules and customs), Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Yumeko is capable of erasing things from existence with no effort), Flight (Due to having Divinity energy, she is capable of flight without wings), Regeneration (High-Godly), Void Manipulation, Durability Negation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Acausality (Type 4), Time Manipulation (Yumeko has freely manipulated time during her gambles), Transformation (Into her goddess mode), Cosmic Awareness (Yumeko is capable of sensing beings from a beyond universal scale), Weapon Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Yumeko is capable of completely altering the minds of others, however she does not use this), Energy Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Yumeko can alter dream realms completely), Astral Manipulation (She can manipulate the entirety of the astral realms), Forcefield Creation (Yumeko can create barriers using her mind), Elemental Manipulation (Yumeko seems to be capable of manipulating elements almost entirely), Attack Reflection (Using her mind, she can reflect attacks), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (Even regular humans are infinite dimension at their core without having a divinity level. Even a being with a divinity level of 1, is more than infinitely times stronger than regular human. Yumeko has a divinity level of 10,020,059. Which is on the level of Queens of Hell and Archangels) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Aniel) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level Stamina: Godlike. Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Yumeko Jabami is extremely intelligent to an unnatural degree. Superior to beings like Remia who have trillions of years of knowledge. Yumeko is extremely adept at reading people and understanding situations. She notices cheating during gambling all of the time. She often puts on a dumb act to trick people into letting their guards down. Yumeko is good with her choice of words. As she was able to force Rei Batsubami into revealing herself and her true reason for being there. Yumeko has consistently been successful in getting under people's skin throughout the series with her words. Yumeko seems to be able to read people's minds almost literally. Which is normally how she outplays her opponents. She is also capable of remembering even the smallest of details that would be impossible for any human. Her intelligence almost always leaves everyone around her in shock. Even when these same people are genius in their own right. Weaknesses: Does not care about losing at all. As she just wants to have a good time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Probability Users